claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Northern War
The''' Northern Campaign', also known as the '''Northern War', Battle of the North, and The Great Battle after seven years, was a major conflict fought in the northern region of Alphonse, in the town of Pieta—24 Claymores under the command of Miria versus three scouts and an army of 27 Awakened Beings commanded in the field by Rigardo. In truth, all of the Awakened Beings are under the head command of Isley, the Abyssal One of the North. Origins Rubel offers Clare a pardon if she joins the Organization's task force in Alphonse, where the No. 7 Claymore, Eva, and her team have been killed by Isley's army. Later, up in the northern city of Pieta, Clare and Jean join the task force. Clare reunites with the other three members of the Paburo Hunting Party: Miria, Deneve and Helen. Miria, as the highest ranking warrior in attendance, divides the task force into five equally balanced teams. After this division, a secret meeting is held between Deneve, Helen, Clare and Jean, where Miria hypothesizes that everyone is on a suicide mission, serving only as a temporary road-block to the southward march of Isley's army. In the Claymore Manga, Miria, to ensure some survivors, later reveals a plan that would enable the survivors to play dead. There are two battles: the first with three Awakened Beings intended by Isley as scouts, and the second with Isley's army and Rigardo. History After their battle against Riful and Dauf, Clare and Jean are spotted by Rubel and Rafaela. Rubel says that a deserter like Clare would normally be executed on the spot, but, fortunately for her, the Organization has decided to give her another chance should she join a special task force (Scene 50, Anime Scene 18). Her mission: kill the Awakened Beings who wiped out an Awakened Being Hunting Party—lead by No. 7, Eva—in Alphonse. Claymores Kate and Lucia were also killed. The fourth warrior of the pary is unknown. In the Manga, Rubel also says that Raki was captured by slave traders and taken north. In the Anime, Rubel says Raki has travelled to the north. Despite Clare's misgivings, she now cannot refuse. First Battle When Clare and Jean arrive at Pieta, Clare discovers that Helen, Deneve and Miria are alive as promised. Miria, as the highest ranking Claymore, splits the task force into five hunting party-like teams, mixing the weak with the strong so all can gain experience fighting Awakened Beings (see composition of teams in tables below). Later that night, Miria, Clare, Helen, Deneve and Jean have a secret meeting in a nearby cave. Miria reveals the truth: this is a suicide mission, but the meeting is interrupted by three Awakened Beings that storm the town. In a marvelous stroke of luck, the Claymores manage to kill them without a single loss. Second Battle: Two Versions After the three Awakened Beings go missing, Isley responds: Manga Version Isley orders his field commander, Rigaldo, to lead the army into Pieta and destroy all life within. But during battle, due to the loss of three Awakened Beings (versus five Claymores), Rigaldo changes into the Silver Lion King and targets all team leaders. He kills three, Veronica, Undine, and Flora, and mortally wounds Jean. After a long fight with Miria, he almost kills her, but before her can do so with his claws, Clare Awakens her legs and cuts of his right arm. Clare goes berserk, overpowered by anger and grief at the loss of her teammates, and Awakens her legs so she can match Rigaldo's extreme speed. The battle rages on for some time, and Clare finally kills Rigaldo by Awakening her arms and using an Awakened version of the Quicksword. Unfortunately, the Awakened Clare is now out of control, unable to turn back the Awakening process, and she orders Helen to euthanize her. Despite Jean's serious wound, the No. 9 manages to pull Clare back, dying in the process. Though Rigaldo is dead, only a few Claymores are able to fight. In time, the Claymores are finally defeated by Isley's army. Later, the Organization believes the entire task force to be dead. Anime Version Isley orders Rigaldo to completely destroy Pieta and all life within, but three Awakened Beings are killed early on. To prevent further losses, Rigardo changes into the Silver Lion King. When Rigaldo first confronts the Claymores, Isley's army disappears (they never reappear again). Rigaldo kills three team leaders and wounds Jean. After a long fight with Miria, he almost kills her but before he can do so with his claws, Clare Awakens her legs and cuts of his right arm. During their battle, Raki appears in the town, witnesses what she is becoming, and collapses in despair. After some time, Clare eventually kills Rigaldo, but without Awakening her arms. After Rigaldo's death, Clare asks Helen to euthanize her, but Priscilla appears, having sensed Teresa in Clare, and a new fight begins. Clare, enraged, pursues Priscilla into the mountains, where the final showdown takes place in a volcano. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow Clare, while Jean and Raki are not far behind. Following a grueling battle where Miria, Deneve, and Helen are badly wounded and incapacitated, Clare defeats Priscilla, who reverts to human form. However, Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Though Clare cannot control her Awakening and nearly attacks Raki, Jean sacrifices her life by pulling Clare back. Isley then appears and takes away Priscilla (Anime Scene 26). 15.png|Anime Clare in the volcano complete_priscilla_claymore.jpg|Anime Priscilla in the volcano Claymore - 26 - Large 30.jpg|Anime Miria, Deneve, and Helen's farewell Claymore23deathbq8.jpg|Rigardo's death in the anime Aftermath: Two Versions Manga Version Before the encounter with Isley's army, Miria has all twenty-four Claymores take half of a suppressant pill. This way, their fighting abilities would not be affected. However, if they are knocked unconscious, the pill would become fully effective, erasing their Yoki so they would seem deadClaymore Manga Chapter 66. After the battle, those who have survived desert and seek refuge in the mountains of Alphonse for seven years, hiding their Yoki so the Organization would presume them dead and would be unlikely to find them even if they used RafaelaClaymore Manga Chapter 66. As a result of the campaign, the Organization now hunts Awakened Beings proactively, rather than on request only from paying clientsClaymore Manga Chapter 65. Seven years later, the current No. 47, Clarice, finds the swords of the victims of the Northern Campaign, used as gravemarkersClaymore Manga Chapter 65. She counts them, but finds only seventeen swords—seven short of the original twenty-four ClaymoresClaymore Manga Chapter 66. Clarice reports this to the Organization, but the report is ignoredClaymore Manga Chapter 68. Nevertheless, Clarice's suspicions are not unfounded. Owing to Miria's "play dead" plan before the campaign's final battle, seven warriors have survived: Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma, and ClareClaymore Manga Chapter 66. 300px-Scene_079.jpg|The Survivors of the North cclaymore_v12_c65_068_069.jpg|Clarice and the Warriors' Graveyard Anime Version The next day after Priscilla's defeat, the fighting has apparently stopped. The fate of the other Claymores and Isley's army is not shownClaymore Anime Episode 26. The ones shown still alive, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare, decide to leave the Organization, then split up—Miria goes off alone seeking information to destroy the Organization, Deneve and Helen pair off, and Clare and Raki leave together to start a new lifeClaymore Anime Episode 26. Northern Campaign Teams Survivors listed below refer to the Manga version. Miria's Team Flora's Team Jean's Team Undine's Team Veronica's Team Awakened Beings References es:Guerra del Norte Category:History